Cardcaptor Torika: The Heart of the Ocean
by coolmccool5
Summary: Six months after the Emporer of Nightmares, Torika and the others are invited to a wedding. But when they're arrested for letting Jack go free. They must try to find a way out of this mess without getting themselves killed. Inspired by Dead Man's Chest
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note: Like in the first movie, all CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: The Heart of the Ocean**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Reedington Elementary School

Torika sits at her desk as the last day of school draws to a close. She had worked hard to get through the school year. At exactly 3 o'clock, the bell rings. Torika then packs her stuff and heads off to home along with Maddy, Tai, Natsume, and Hana. It has been almost a half a year since Jeri left Reedington. And Torika has been confident that she will see him again.

-Flashback to mid September-

Reedington - Jeri's house

Both Jeri and his father, Eli Moon pack the car for their trip back to England. Jeri's expression was that his feelings were never even returned. Even after Sang, the Emporer of Nightmares was destroyed. Suddenly, a voice sounds off from behind his back.

Voice: So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?

Jeri turns his head to find-

Jeri: Torika?!

He then notes the look on her face...

Jeri: It's not like that. I was never meant to come here to begin with. But now I need to go home. I've missed a lot of school, and my mom is worried.

Torika: (angered) I'm not an idiot ya know. I'm not mad just because you're leaving.

Jeri: I'd never think you're an idiot.

Jeri puts the last of his bags into the trunk, but keeps eye contact with Torika.

Jeri: It's just that I've said everything I needed to say. I didn't think there was anything you wanted to say to me.

Torika: Well, you're wrong.

Jeri: But after everything I've done--

Torika: That wasn't you, remember? That was an evil spirit. And when it was finally gone and we can get to know each other, you have to leave. And you wern't even going to tell me.

Jeri: I didn't thinh this would upset you so much. I'm really sorry.

Torika: (blushing) Of course it'd upset me. After all, I am in love with you.

Jeri: (shocked) Y-You are?!

Unknown to the two of them, Maddy, Hana, and Natsume were watching. Maddy in excitement jumped up out of the bush, but Natsume and Hana grabbed her arms and pulled her back in.

Torika: I love you Jeri.

Jeri: I love you too, Torika.

Torika then pulls out one of her cards, and Jeri does the same.

Torika: I know you have to leave now, but promise me you'll come back. Swear on the Hope Card that you'll come back.

Jeri: I swear that I will definately come back.

They exchange the two cards, and they hug, but not like they will never see each other again.

Jeri: Goodbye, Torika.

Torika: I will never forget you, Jeri.

As Eli, Ruby, Spinner, and Jeri begin to drive off, Torika gives him a parting wave.

A little later...

Reedington - Park

Torika was sitting on the swing, when she heard a familiar voice.

Voice: Hey, Torika.

She turned around and saw her mom, Sakura walking up to her.

Sakura: Maddy and the others told me you'd be here. I heard what happened. I'm sorry.

Torika: What for?

Sakura: I'm sorry that Jeri left. I know how much it hurts not knowing if someone you love will come back. It's hard to say goodbye.

Torika: It's not goodbye.

Sakura sits on the other swing...

Torika: I was closer to saying goodbye to you and Tai than saying goodbye to Jeri. You only say goodbye to people you'll never see again. Jeri will be back. In fact, I've learned a lot over this past year being a cardcaptor. I've accepted tough challenges and gotten past difficult hurdles. I've made friends out of enemies, found friends in unexpected places, and I've gotten closer to my friends than I ever thought possible. I learned more about my family. And how to believe in myself. I've faced my greatest fears and have overcome things I never thought possible. And of all these things, the most important thing I've learned is this: As long as you care you will **never** break a promise.

-End Flashback-

As Torika, Maddy, Tai, Hana, and Natsume head home, they pass by the park. Torika looks out of the corner of her eye and notices a person that she, has seen before. The person turns his head and reveals his face.

Torika: Jeri!

Renuited, they are held in a embrace like they never seen each other for years.

Torika: I'm so glad you're back.

Jeri: I know.

Reedington - Torika's House

When Torika and the others arrived, Kero was flying all over the living room chasing after Spinner for taking his cookie. Li, Sakura, and Ruby were trying put an end to the chasing. But what caught the eyes of Torika and her friends (besides Jeri) was that Eli was in the room with a woman with reddish-brown hair and a woman with long, black hair, and with them was a little creature with fur as black as the woman's hair and had a jewel that was a blue as the one on Spinner when he's in his true form. Spinny (as how Ruby would refer to his earthly form) stops to look at who came in, but then he noticed Kero plow right into him, and hit the wall.

Eli: Now that this chaos ended, let's get into what is happening here. Oh, and Torika, this woman here (the one with the reddish-brown hair) is Jeri's mother, Layla McKenzie.

The woman named Layla stood up and did a Japanese style bow at Torika.

Eli: And this woman on the other couch was one of Clow Reed's students, Yuuko, The Dimensional Witch.

Yuuko: It's truely an honor to meet the daughter of Sakura. I was an friend of her's much like Layla, here. In fact I've even have a place in the middle of Tokyo. I can just cut to the chase, here. You remember, Will and Elizabeth?

Torika: Yea. Why?

Eli: They're getting married, and were invited.

Natsume: What's going on here?

Torika: Oh yeah. A few days before school started, my mom, dad, Maddy, Tai, Hana, Kero and Me were taken to another world, and it was during the early 1700s, and the place was in the Caribbean Sea. Dad and I befriended a blacksmith named Will Turner, who was in love with the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. One day, a pirate named Jack Sparrow entered the town we were in named Port Royal, both Will and I fought against him. Sparrow was eventually taken to jail, but that night Jack's rival, Hector Barbossa, snuck in on his ship, the _Black Pearl_, and attacked the town. His goons then kidnapped both me and Elizabeth. I was able to fool them I was Elizabeth's daughter and she fooled them into thinking that she was the daughter of 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner, who was Will's father. We wern't able to do anything until Barbossa told us that they needed our blood.

Natsume: What were they? Vampires?

Torika: Close, but it turns out that they are immortal.

Natsume: That doesn't sound bad to me.

Torika: By immortal, I mean undead.

Natsume's face then begins to change from interest to fear.

Torika: They turn into a skeletal image under moonlight. And trust me, it was not a pretty picture.

Natsume: (not sure) So what happened next?

Torika: After that big scare, we arived at a island to for the removal of their curse. But when Elizabeth's blood didn't work, they relized that we weren't Bootstrap's children. But both Will and Dad saved us and escaped, only to go on board a ship, that was flying a flag of the British Royal Navy. But when we got on board we found it was crewed by-

Natsume: More pirates?

Torika: More like privateers, but exactly privateers. Their captain was none other that Jack himself. But he was not on board. From what Dad told me, Will knocked Jack out since he was going to be used as leverage. But eventually, the Pearl caught up with us. And we were forced into an all out battle... And we lost. Will surrendered himself to Barbossa's crew, since he has the blood they need. But during the blood sacrifice, Will, Hana, Jack, Dad, and Me were able to turn on Barbossa. At the end of the battle, Barbossa was killed after Will destroyed his father's share of the curse, and by Jack's pistol. After that, it was still not over. Jack was going to be hung for his crimes, so Will, Dad, and I had interrupted the hanging, and allowed Jack to escape. The governor said that on the rare occasion, choosing a course demands a act of piracy. We were able to get back here un-harmed and the circumstances of the prevention of Jack's hanging were forgiven. (catches her breath)

Natsume: And what happened to Will and Elizabeth?

Torika: They ended up together.

Natsume: And Sparrow?

Torika: We don't know. He just disappeared after that.

Yuuko: If you don't hurry, you'll miss the wedding.

Torika: But what about you?

Yuuko: I'll need to stay behind, since my shop is in need of repair and there are four other people that need my help.

Torika: All right. Are we ready?

Everybody else: Yea.

Torika: Allright. Here we go.

They dissappeared. Yuuko was only one left, since she needed to keep things peaceful here.

Port Royal - Church

It was raining, and Elizabeth was growing icreasingly worried. Sakura, Maddy, Hana, Tai, Ruby, Eli, Layla, and Jeri were there, but Will, Torika, and Li weren't. Suddenly, Elizabeth came running in to a horrifying sight: Li, Will, and Torika were arrested.

Elizabeth: (Horrified) Will! Why is this happening?

Will: I don't know. (notices the dress) You look beautiful.

Elizabeth: I thought it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding.

The next thing that happened was Governor Swann was shoving his way though the croud of people, only to have two British troops block his way.

Governor Swann: How dare you!

He then notices a man looking out at the ocean.

Governor Swann: Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!

The man then turns around.

Man: Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long.

Governor Swann: Cutler Beckett?!

Beckett: It's "Lord" now, actually.

Governor Swann: Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest these people.

Beckett: In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer.

Mercer, Beckett's right-hand man, hands about a bunch of pages.

Beckett: The warrents for the arrest of William Turner, Li Showron, and Torika Showron.

Governor Swann takes the pages and examines them carefully.

Governor Swann: These warrents are for Elizabeth Swann, Madison and Tai Greening, Hana Ikado, and Sakura Showron.

Beckett: Oh, are they? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest them.

Elizabeth: On what charges?!

Beckett then retrieves four warrents.

Beckett: Aha. Here are the ones for Turner and the Showrons. And I have one for a mister James Norrington. Is he present?

Sakura: What are the charges?

Governor Swann: Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago.

Beckett: I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked.

Li: Lord Beckett. In the catagory of questions not answered...

Elizabeth: We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with.

Governor Swann: The charge is "cospiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemned to death, for which the--"

Beckett: For which the punishment regretably, is also death.

Natsume: You wretch.

Beckett: You have now been arrested as well for insubordination. (to Li, Will, Elizabeth, Torika, Sakura, and Hana) Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow.

All 6 of them: Captain.

Hana: Captain Jack Sparrow.

Beckett: Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might. The rest of your friends and reletives will be arrested as well.

To be continued...

**There it is. The first chapter. I don't know if the little review of the first fanfic was neccessary. Even though it took up most of the chapter, Natsume needed to know, since she wasn't in the first fanfic of the series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: Like in the first movie, all CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: The Heart of the Ocean**

**Chapter 2: Escaping the Turkish Prison**

Unknown ship

In the sight of its black sails, the _Black Pearl_ was a sight for the many members of its crew. White patches covered the shreds in the sails. On the deck we can hear a familiar voice.

Voice: _"Fifteen men on a Dead Man's Chest… Yo Ho Ho… And a bottle of rum…"_

The voice turned out to be Gibbs, who was watching over the deck.

Gibbs: _"Drink and the devil had done for the rest… Yo Ho Ho… And a bottle of rum…"_

He takes one swig of his rum, but the sounds of few ravens startled him.

Turkish Prison – Very low levels

The sight of many cages was grewsome, in the cells there were two pirates. One of them is Jack Sparrow, and the other one, his father, Teague. Jack was in one cell, holding what appeared to be some kind of cloth.

Teague: You wouldn't sleep through your own hangin' Jack?

Jack: Don't start that one.

With a single kick the door to Jack's cell fell to the ground. He looked around and found a cuttless leaning against the wall.

Teague: Hurry. Sun up is in one hour.

With that, Jack found a pole and forced the cell door to unlock. Many of the other prisoners got out from their cells as well, but not long before Jack and Teague were spotted by three guards.

Guard: Hey!

Teague: I'll take the main guard, you focus on the two others.

The two pirates fought all three pirates, with all their might. Jack took out the two pirates very easily, Teague took out the lead pirates soon after that.

Turkish Prison – Stone Bridge

Jack and Teague made their way toward the ocean, where there would be a way to escape. They were halfway across the bridge when they came across three people. The prison master and two of his best guards.

Prison Master: Where do you think you're going? This isn't an inn. You cannot leave.

One of his best guards came up to them and unsheathed his sword. Jack looked over toward Teague, and received a 'go ahead' gesture.

Jack charged the guard and began to go on the defensive, trying to tire out the guard. He soon pointed toward the flock of ravens. The guard looked and Jack kneed him in the stomach and threw him over the edge.

Prison Master: I guess I have to do this myself.

He takes a sword from the other guard and kicks him over the edge. Jack then chases the Prison Master toward the storage shed on the other side of the bridge, and they had a fierce duel. Compared to Jack, the Prison Master's swordsmanship was moderately average and fought for quite a while. Finally, Jack forced him back, and the Prison Master fell over the ledge. Teague then followed Jack down the path that goes around the stone pillar toward the beach.

Turkish Prison – Lower Cliffside

When they got there, there was a large amount of guards going after them.

Teague: Go. I'll hold 'em off.

Jack was then thrown into a coffin, and was kicked out to sea. When Jack re-emerged from his escape craft he looked around and fixed his hat.

Jack: Sorry, mate.

He grabbed a skeletal leg and started to use it as a row.

Jack: Mind if we make a little side trip… Didn't think so.

_Black Pearl_ – Main Deck

The leg gets handed to Gibbs, who wasn't expected to be handed something like that.

Gibbs: Not quite according to plan.

Jack: Complications arose and ensued… were overcome.

Gibbs: You got what you went in for, then.

Jack nods and waves the cloth around which was rolled up, and when he came around toward his cabin, many members of the crew confronted him.

Gibbs: Jack, the crew – meaning me as well – we're expecting something a bit more… "shinny." With the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, being claimed by the sea and the treasure with it.

Leech: And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic.

Marty: And the hurricane.

Gibbs: All and all, it's been a while since we did a speck of honest piratin'.

Jack pauses, trying to think the conversation through.

Jack: "shinny?"

Gibbs: Aye. Shinny.

Jack: Is that how you're all feeling then. That perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your base interests as captain?

There is a long pause among the crew…

Cotton's parrot: Walk the plank!

Cotton tries to cover the bird's beak when it said the words "Walk the plank." This infuriated Jack.

Jack: What the bird say?!

Leech: Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there. pointing towards the cloth in Jack's hand

Jack was about to reply when Jack the Monkey swooped down and took the cloth. Jack took a pistol from Leech and shot the monkey, but it didn't die since it was cursed. Marty went to pick it up.

Marty: It's a key.

Jack: Heading over toward Marty No. Much more better. It is a drawing of a key. shows the drawing

The crew look on in a combonation of bafflement and intriege.

Jack: Gentlemen… What do keys do?

Leech: Keys… unlock things?

Gibbs: And whatever this key unlocks, inside is something valuable, so were setting to find whatever this key unlocks.

Jack: No.

Gibbs (thoughts): huh?

Jack: We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is that it unlocks. So what purpose would it to find whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have without having the key that unlocks it?

Gibbs: So… We're going after this key.

Jack: You're not making sense at all.

Everybody returns to a confused state.

Jack: Any more questions?

Marty: So… Do we have a heading?

Jack: Ah. A heading. takes out his compass Set sail… in the general… points in any random direction that way direction.

Gibbs: Captain?

Jack: Com' on snap to and make sail. You know how this works.

Everybody goes off to their work stations but Gibbs and Marty show signs of worry.

Marty: I don't know where this is leading, but the captain seems to be acting a little strange. Er…

Gibbs: Setting sail without know his own heading. Something got Jack vexed. Mark my words. Boads ill for Jack Sparrow, boads ill for us all.

And with that, the _Pearl_ sails off with a thunderstorm in the distance.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Like in the first movie, all CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: The Heart of the Ocean**

**Chapter 3: Left Our Marks**

Port Royal - Beckett's Office

In Beckett's office, a person was painting a map of the world on the wall. Beckett was having a word with his right-hand man, Mercer when Will, Li, and Torika came in escorted by two Royal Navy soldiers and a leutenant.

Leutenant: Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir.

Beckett then motioned toward their shackles.

Beckett: Those won't be necessary.

The leutenant followed his orders and took off their shackles. Few minutes later, Beckett was making three glasses of bourbon for Will, Li, and himself.

Beckett: The East India Trading Company has need of your services.

He offered them a glass but they remained silent. Beckett, figuring that they don't want the glasses, put them down.

Beckett: We wish for you three to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow

Will: More aquaintance. How do you know him?

Beckett: We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other.

As he said that, he grabbed hold of an iron pole with a reverse 'P' on the bottom end. Probably for marking people who broke the law as a pirate.

Torika: What mark did he leave on you?

With that asked, Beckett set his pole back into the fireplace, in a bit of a foul mood.

Beckett: By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you three to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession.

Li: Recover. At the point of a sword?

Beckett: Bargain.

As he said that word, he put down his glass of bourbon and walked toward a very small chest on his desk. He then opens it and shows a folded piece of paper.

Beckett: Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England.

The three of them found this hard to believe.

Will: Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free.

Beckett scoffed at the idea of freedom. He puts the letters back inside the chest. He then leads the three of them out to his balcony overlooking the harbor.

Beckett: Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you three, Mr. Turner, Mr. Showron, and Ms. Torika. You three and your friends face the hangman's noose.

Torika: So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_.

Beckett: The _Black Pearl_?

Torika: The property you want that he possesses.

Beckett: A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?

Will and Li began to look off into the distance as they remembered Gibb's tale on how Jack got the compass.

Beckett: Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal.

They've been put into a big pickle this time. They had been given a task that if they agree, they go free. If they don't, they will be put to death.

To be continued...

* * *

**Finally got back to working on this story. I had a promise to Clowprincess223 that I would upload a new chapter by the end of the year. I hope to regularly continue this story.**


End file.
